


Bio-Poems

by goddess_of_flowers_and_death



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_flowers_and_death/pseuds/goddess_of_flowers_and_death
Summary: Just a small collection of character analysis poems.





	1. Cassian Andor

Cassian,

Strong, devoted, selfless, broken.

Relative of none but the dead, friend of a precious few.

Lover of the Cause, the Dream, the Rebellion.

Who feels shame, self-loathing, and deep loyalty.

Who needs purpose, control, and family.

Who fears the horrors that play behind his eyelids and his own inadequacies.

Who gives liberty, death, and hope.

Who would like to defeat tyranny more than he would like to survive.

Resident of the shadows and the places between,

Andor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to do these to gage how well I know a character before trying to write them. This is a very specific, very structured style of poetry, so it's fun to mess with. I'll post more as I make them, very sporadically. 
> 
> I unfortunately do not own Star Wars, its characters, or its universe.


	2. Bodhi Rook

Bodhi,

Brave, innocent, loyal, trusting.

Son of a family lost and a family found.

Lover of justice, of others, and of ships, of piloting.

Who feels fear and determination.

Who needs guidance, support, and confidence.

Who fears pain and the apathy of others, so similar to the blind eye he once turned.

Who gives more than he is asked to.

Who would like to make amends for contributing to others' oppression and death, and to be seen as one who is brave, who does right.

Resident of a cold desert that went up in flames,

Rook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one, I wrote in my writing class, but this one, I spent a few days on, trying to figure it out, put the pieces together . . . I also was in the middle of reading the novelization while I wrote this. ^^;
> 
> I do not own Star Wars.


End file.
